Itu Artinya Yes Kah?
by Halichi Miyamoto
Summary: "Mengapa kau selalu mengganggu ku, do S bego?" / "Itu karena..." / #OkiKaguFanict / Flash fict - Oneshoot / for #OKIFA01 / mind to read and review?


-Itu artinya _yes_ kah?-

 _Gintama is only belong to Hideaki Sorachi-sensei. I don't own anything._

 _Story belong to me._

 _Warning:_ Typo(s), agak OOC, alur bersifat _mainstream_.

 _Don't like? Don't read!_

 _No flame ~_

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo China _musume_ , mau main petak umpet denganku?"

Suara yang sudah tak asing lagi itu kembali melintasi telinga kiri gadis berpayung yang tengah duduk di bawah terik matahari Edo.

"Mau apa lagi kau menemuiku, do-S bego."

Seperti biasa, dan selalu begitu, ya, Kagura selalu bersikap ketus jika tak sengaja berpapasan dengan si pemilik manik _crimson_. Bahkan pertemuan pertama mereka berakhir dengan pertikaian yang menyebabkan kekacauan besar terjadi di dalam sebuah festival musim panas yang harusnya menyenangkan.

Bagaikan rival abadi, Kagura terus saja meladeni tantangan dari Okita Sougo, kapten divisi 1 Shinsengumi itu untuk sekedar adu mulut sampai adu kekuatan. Tentu saja sang pemilik manik crimson itu selalu mau dan mau meladenilagi dan lagi menggoda gadis China itu meski dia sedang berada di tengah kesibukan.

Mereka berdua selalu mendapatkan hasil yang seimbang. Sama-sama kuat, sama-sama keras kepala, sama-sama sadis, dan sama-sama saling membenci.

Itu yang Kagura pikirkan sebelumnya, namun—

"Sudah ku bilang, aku sedang nganggur hari ini, jadi ayo kita main petak umpet." Sougo mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

Kagura mendengus, "Kau tak liat, cuacanya panas gini? Aku kan tidak tahan panas, dan bermain petak umpet? Kau pikir aku bocah kah jadi harus bermain denganmu?" Ucap Kagura sarkastik. Sougo malah tersenyum manis, membuat isi perut Kagura berontak ingin keluar. Tak percaya bahwa si sadis yang ada di depannya itu bisa tersenyum se manis itu.

Eh, manis?,

Kagura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sedang sakit kepala?" Sougo melangkah satu langkah, tubuhnya mendekat ke tubuh Kagura yang tengah duduk itu, dan tangannya ia letakkan di dahi Kagura.

"Eh..k-kau mau ngapain aru kah— " Kagura gelalapan.

Sougo berdehem panjang, tanpa menghiraukan Kagura yang mulai salah tingkah akibat kelakuannya yang tak biasa kali ini, "Hmmm, suhu tubuh mu normal. Kau sedang tidak sakit." Ucap Sougo yang kemudian ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku aru!" ucap Kagura, "A...a kau bilang sedang nganggur kan? Kenapa kau tidak belikan aku sukonbu saja? Dengan uang mu tapinya. Haha." Kagura sebenarnya hanya bergurau, namun secepat kilat, Sougo langsung berdiri dan memunggunginya.

"Hey, mau kemana kau aru?" tanya Kagura.

Sougo menghela nafas, "Bukannya kau memintaku untuk membelikanmu rumput laut rasa pecut itu? Ya tentu saja lah aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

"Tapi kan..." Kagura terdiam sejenak. Sougo yang terus menatap Kagura juga diam tanpa kata, membuat keadaan di sekitarnya menjadi hening, entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kagura ketika Sougo akan mengabulkan keinginannya.

Sesenti garis bibir Kagura bergerak, dan Sougo terus menatapnya tanpa sebuah kedipan mata,

"...bayarnya pakai duit mu kan aru?"

"Malah itu yang kau bilang!," Sougo kembali menghela nafas "Untuk hari ini saja, aku akan bersikap baik pada mu. Ja, aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu sebentar aru," Kagura kembali mencegat langkah Sougo dengan ucapannya.

"Apa lagi China? Kau bilang mau sukonbu kan? Ini aku akan pergi membelikannya untuk mu. Dengan uangku tentunya." Ucap Sougo.

"Bukan, bukan itu do-S _yaro,_ ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

Akhirnya, sebuah pertanyaan itu terucap, sebuah pertanyaan kecil yang tak pernah Kagura bayangkan dapat berpengaruh besar pada kehidupannya. Kehidupan— asmaranya.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja menjahiliku dan menggangguku?"

Sougo awalnya hanya diam, melangkah ke depan, menjauh, seolah ingin mengabaikan pertanyaan Kagura, namun. Sougo membalikkan badannya menghadap Kagura yang masih duduk di bawah naungan payung ungunya.

"Kau mau tau kenapa?"

Sougo kembali mendekat.

"Itu karena—" sebelah tangan Sougo meraih dagu Kagura yang bingung, tidak, lebih tepatnya cengo. Tak tau mau berbuat apa. Lalu, matanya membulat sempurna saat merasakan hal yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

—Sebuah ciuman pada bibir.

"—Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Sougo setelah mengakhiri ciuman singkatnya, dan pergi untuk membelikan Kagura acar rumput laut alias sukonbu. Meninggalkan Kagura sendirian, di tengah terik matahari yang awalnya hanya membakar kulit merembes hingga membakar darah Kagura hingga mendidih.

"—Suka?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Haik nee-chan. Sukonbu pesanan anda telah sampai ketujuan."

Tak berselang lama, Sougo telah tiba di tempanya semula. Dengan sekotak sukonbu yang ia serahkan pada Kagura yang hanya merespon dengan anggukan.

"Hey, kenapa wajahmu muram begitu China. Apa kau tak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya?"

"M-me-melakukan apa aru?" Anehnya Kagura merespon secepat kilat kali ini.

"Itu loh, ciuman." Awalnya Sougo hanya memasang wajah datar. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mulai menyeringai. "Aaaaa, jangan-jangan itu ciuman pertama mu?"

"A—apa yang kau bicarakan aru?"

"Oh, jadi itu benar benar _first kiss_ mu ya. Ah, aku merasa terhormat." Sougo mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah seringaian.

.

.

.

1 detik

.

.

.

2 detik

"SIAPA YANG SURUH KAU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU BEGO...!" Sebuah tinju telak mengenai wajah Sougo, membuatnya terpental ke tanah.

"Mencuri ciuman pertama dari seorang gadis. Dan kau masih menyebut dirimu samurai kah?" Kagura terus saja mengomel dan menyerang Sougo tanpa henti, meski serangannya terus dapat di tangkis oleh Sougo.

"Oi, oi, apa salahnya aku mencium gadis yang aku sukai." Ucap Sougo begitu santai.

"Ah dasar do-S bego. Kau sudah keterlaluan mengerjaiku kali ini aru." Ucap Kagura yang kembali ingin melayangkan pukulan pada paras tampan pemuda yang usianya terpaut 4 tahun di atas Kagura.

Sedikit lagi tinju itu mendarat, namun gagal, Sougo kembali berhasil menangkisnya. Namun kali ini ia terus menggenggam erat tangan Kagura dan enggan melepasnya. Kagura mulai gelisah.

"Aku serius dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku menyukaimu karena kau berbeda dari wanita kebanyakan." Ucap Sougo.

"Haa—"

"Lagi pula itu juga yang pertama buatku."

Belum sempat Kagura protes, dengan cepat Sougo telah mengunci mulut Kagura dengan sebuah ciuman lembut yang membuat Kagura yang awalnya memberontak mulai jinak. Sougo mencium bibir Kagura intens, dimainkannya lidahnya pada dinding bibir Kagura dan digigitnya pelan, membuat mulut Kagura sedikit terbuka dan Sougo mulai menjelajahi bibir Kagura dengan lidah yang bermain di dalamnya.

Kagura tak tau lagi apa yang ia rasakan. Yang ia tau saat itu hanyalah, kepalanya seakan berputar-putar mengelilingi galaksi dan dadanya terus berdebar kencang. Bahkan mungkin ia tak merasakan hangatnya ciuman mereka karena pikirannya sudah terbang entah ke mana.

Diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat, Sougo nampak tersenyum kali ini, dengan senyum yang teramat tulus. Bukan sebuah seringai yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada semua orang. Sougo, ia benar-benar tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada satu orang.

"Aku menyukaimu Kagura. Menikahlah denganku."

Kagura cengo awalnya,

Detik kian detik berlalu, bagaikan air yang telah di rebus lama, tanda kemerahan mulai menjalar dari ujung kaki hingga ke pucuk kepala Kagura.

"G...Gu..."

—Sebuah tinju kembali mendarat di pipi tampan Sougo.

"GUE MASIH 14 BEGOOOOOOO." Teriak Kagura di tengah tinjunya. Dengan nafas yang tersengal dan wajah merah memburu, Kagura bangkit dan beranjak untuk pulang ke Yorozuya. "Nih, sukonbunya aku kembalikan. Ah hari macam apa ini ah sialan, sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Ucap Kagura seraya membuka payungnya.

"Dan juga, sekotak sukonbu tak akan cukup untuk memenuhi kehidupanku dasar sadis bego sialan. Setidaknya, sediakan 5 kotak sukonbu untuk aku makan dan nasi yang banyak agar aku tidak kelaparan. Siapkan dirimu untuk itu." Ucap Kagura terakhir sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

Sogo menatap punggung Kagura yang kian menghilang dari netranya. Dengan sebuah garis tipis yang terpatri di bibirnya, ia menyadari sesuatu—

"Itu artinya yes kah?"

.

.

.

.

.

Owari~

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Ahahahaha ahahahaha /ketawa ala Sakamoto/ akhirnya bisa publish fanfict OkiKagu oneshoot. Yah, meski oneshoot nya kebangetan. Maksudnya wordnya terlalu dikit wwwww ampuni sayaaaa /sungkem/

Well, sebenernya aku dapet inspirasi dalam menulis fict ini pas ngedenger lagu suki kirai, tapi ya pas diketik, ternyata isinya melenceng dari lirik lagunya /plak/ tapi, daku lega...karena daku berhasil bikin Sougo ngelamar Kagura. Eaaa eaaaa eaaaa.

Mungkin segini dulu, ya meskipun banyak fic OkiKagu yang belum selesai, aku berharab bisa terus menuliskan cerita dua sadis ini. Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya...jaa neee :*

-Halichi Miyamoto-


End file.
